I Am Not Albino!
by Mustang4fuhrer
Summary: Allen Walker has been called Albino on many occasions, and none of them were pleasant.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fe008634710700aefbc6d689234f51f"Allen has on many occasions been called Albino, and none of them were first time someone had called Allen Albino was when he was merely eleven years old. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d472719a3c16c17fd15cfdab15b4c8c"Cross had racked up a rather large amount bills that needed payed, and so he sent out his trusty apprentice Allen Walker to pay them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ff078e77cbba1fe1ac6aff6874cc74"Allen was walking down an old ally-way, scuffing his feet and mentally cursing his master. 'Why can't he pay his own stupid bills"? He thought glumly as he came to the end of the ally-way, the streets where packed with people who were doing there Christmas shopping. Allen unknowingly reached down and tugged at his left sleeve, although it was fully covered with a white glove he still felt self concious about it. He had learnt early on that people did not take well to his appearance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aea02c2bca99cf8eb454c597f45ece9b"Allen crept out of the ally, sticking closely to the shadows of the old buildings as possible, hoping that no one would recognise him. Allen had been walking for a while now, it was hard to tell how long as didn't have a watch of any sort. Allen stop walking so he could survey his surroundings, there wasn't much. He seemed to be in a rather secluded area, in fact there was no one. The small street stank of cancer sticks and alcohol. "That's weird", Allen mumbled to himself, he'd sworn he was in the market place. 'Where am I'? he wondered to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c8a2f69806dbba9ac9041dab3c82dd0"The place was eerily quiet, and before Allen could do anything to react he was dragged into a side alley. Whimpering, he was pushed against the hard brick wall. Needless to say Allen way terrified, not only that he couldn't see his captors face, but he didn't know how many there were or how strong they were. "oi! Shut it brat!", a gruff voice sounded from behind him. Allen immediately stopped his whimpers, "Hey, Jeff this kid is gonna get us quids in, he's an Albino", the same voice spoke again. "Heh, people will pay millions for him coz ees so rare", a different voice sounded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0dfeaf533d74d1e0dcf3515150b1e8d"Allen didn't know what to do. What is a Albino?, he certainly wasn't one. Suddenly he smelt an intoxicating scent and everything went dark. When he came to he was in a room that had similarities to a cell. There were no windows and one wall was filled with bars. "ohh look who's awake", it was one of the men that kidnapped him. He was a man that was obviously in his late thirties, his brown hair having tints of gray in it. The man was a tad on the podgy side and had dull green eyes. "W..Whaat do y..ou wannnt ..with me"? Allen asked timidly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ffa818627a039b9d9f27f4d55aab040""What do I want?", the man chuckled "I want ya to bring us lots of money."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88667ef44cf88719d56cdfdb884ceabf""umm how do I do that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97478222d7e5014669eeb58fceb7b3cd""you don't do anything, boy", his captor said with humour in his eyes. "Me an' my ol' pal Jeff are gonna sell ya, for lots an' lots of money"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5fe4c3d227eaa86711c1c8577382717""Personally I don't think I would be worth that much", Allen said trying to find a way out of the situation. What would Cross say if he found him in this situation?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f08b44a684bc227e4f1f8c8b26218be""Oh but you are worth so much money"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de29763ce33f3b958cf31f66ce3e4f1c""Really?", Allen was a bit surprised that someone would say he was worth something. Normally Cross would tell him he was "a worthless ungrateful scumbag"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1da809f746ed1cf2bae1429007628345""oh yes, and ya know why?" "It's because your Albino". That was the last thing Allen remembered before he fell unconscious. "che, weaking the drug him knocked out in less than twenty minutes, ha!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="578a46900894f3e134dbdea9a04441f6"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1aaab0971dfa9b87224981c1f1a2919""Oi! Wake up runt!", That was the first thing Allen heard when he was woken from his slumber. "Come on, stand up!", the man dragged Allen up and out of the room. They went through numerous corridors, all of which looked the same./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45ef2f314acf32072b9628f42f9812ee""where are we going?", Allen asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99d39be23308812725304e1c892462c3""you'll see" The man replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ad1f0e9b044016a94761a1584de8026"And with that Allen was thrown into a large luxurious room. Allen stumbled in and looked around. The room had at most two-hundred and fifty people in it. "And there he is" a loud voice coming from the speakers announced. " The Albino, one of the rarest types of people out there!". The crowed gave a large cheer and the voice carried on, " for this lovely specimen we will start the bidding at 1 Million pounds!" Allen was overwhelmed,a lady in a green, long elegant dress with ginger hair made eye contact with Allen. There was lust and greed in her eyes " 2 million" she yelled out. 'what's going on' Allen thought internally. "And the first bidder this evening is Miss Heather Bonacarter" "Going once" Going twi..", " 2.5 Million", heads turned to the back of the room, and a man with vibrant red hair stepped forwards. Allen's face visibly brightened. "And it that isn't enough... well" The red haired man pulled out his shiny pistol. "Well I think we have a winner", the announcer called out " going once!" " going twice!" " going thrice!". /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42866ff9731273d7825f864aa0b4402c""well it seems we have a winner" the crowd cheered as Cross went up to collect Allen. The walked outside "thank you, master" Allen said beaming at his master. He really did care. "che, don't let this happen again!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8f7975e4236344d9e73660040183ffb""Yes, master"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e5b9e30d058e6e9042e86e44ca6e4bf""Also you have to pay that 2.5 Million bill" Cross said with an evil smirk across his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8736980c7955687900df0ab21c5fc8af"-THE END-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c7c5be9041a1940e87ea767414681ce"I hope that wasn't to bad. This is my first fanfic. If you have any prompts or Ideas please leave a comment and I will see what I can do. Also I love constructive critisism./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04567cb17005e37930870198de851c67"Virtual cookies to any one who read this (::)(:)/p 


End file.
